


First Steps

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: its a fluffy sort of fic, not sad At All unless you look too close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Aelwen is playing soccer with Adaine, Fabian, and Kristen when a memory from her childhood comes back to her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	First Steps

When Adaine tripped and fell while they played their weekly game of soccer (Jawbone and Sandra Lynn insisted it was good for her physical recovery), the memory of the first time Aelwen had seen her came back to her with stark clarity.

She was three years old and curious about the bundle of blankets their mother held. Arianwen was in bed, touching up her makeup so as not to appear unsightly while Adaine laid swaddled in her arms. They had let Aelwen in to see her, but only for a moment.

She was fat. That was the first thing Aelwen noticed. Her bright blonde hair was nothing but wisps and her chubby hands were balled into fists that swung as she cried.

She decided then it was her job to protect Adaine.

Every opportunity she got, she looked after Adaine. She held her close to her chest, beaming at her laughing face and squirming body. She fed her when she was allowed and played with her when she was preparing for her studies. 

One of her favorite memories was when Adaine took her first steps. Their parents were getting frustrated with her, knowing that Aelwen had started walking when she was ten months. Adaine was a little over one, still crawling around the house. Aelwen hadn't seen what the problem was, considering she could move faster than most adults when she crawled. Still, even at four she knew how much her parents couldn't deal with Adaine moving at her own pace instead of theirs. So she took it upon herself to teach her how to walk.

It was slow going, of course. Aelwen was smart for a four year old but still had the patience of one. She would stand Adaine up, walk away, and call her over. Almost every time Adaine would fall down and crawl. Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Aelwen to get frustrated.

Instead of letting Adaine walk by herself, she would take her hand, leading her everywhere she went: to the dinner table, outside to play—even to the bathroom. They went everywhere together and were near inseparable.

On Aelwen's fourth birthday Adaine took her first steps.

They were gathered in the living room, no decoration but a small cake because she had been doing so well in her studies. There was no singing, no pomp and circumstance, but it was enough. Her parents approved and that's all that mattered.

Adaine had been sequestered to her playpen, unable to mingle with the rest and by the look on her parents' faces she knew it was best to keep her there.

But when their parents left the room for some grown up reason she never learned, Aelwen opened the baby gate and held out her hand. Adaine looked at her for a moment before lifting herself up, looking at Aelwen with a determination that would last all of her life, and took one…two…three steps toward her before losing balance. Aelwen rushed forward, catching Adaine's tiny hand in hers and lifting her back up.

At the time she didn't know why she started crying. Didn't understand the simple unadulterated joy of seeing her sister succeed after trying for so long. 

All of that went through her head as Adaine started to fall and Aelwen reached for her without a second thought, catching Adaine's hand in hers.

Adaine stood up straight, blowing her hair out of her face and Aelwen laughed, handing her a hair tie saying, "Be careful, dear sister. You don't want to lose, do you?"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled. She was looking off down the field, Fabian and Kristen locked in her sights with that same determination as she put her hair in a ponytail and grinned. "Let's kick their asses, shall we?"

Aelwen smirked, standing next to her as they looked down the field. There was that joy again, and intense bubbly feeling mixed with pride as she got up and tried again. And she would keep trying—Aelwen knew that as fact because she  _ never _ gave up even when it would have been easier.

Aelwen tightened her own ponytail and leveled her gaze on Fabian. "Let's go!"


End file.
